Love Defined
by Anna Ride
Summary: The first time I saw her...I didn't really see her. After all, when a girl that gorgeous is in your near vicinity, you generally don't look too deeply into her soul. - FANG'S POV. Rated T for Tiger. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Story disclaimer! :D (This is a companion of Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute's fanfic, Defining Love. Check it out for Max's side of the story!)
1. November 1, 2012: A

**November 1,2012: A**

The first time I saw her...I didn't really _see_ her. After all, when a girl _that_ gorgeous is in your near vicinity, you generally don't look too deeply into her soul.

I was pretty much just thinking about how stupid it was that we had to move, eating my pudding – _thanks, Mom, for that. It's not like I'm in high school or anything now _– and being my usual brooding self.

And then I noticed two girls glancing around and giggling to each other, with a girl across from them with brown and blonde-streaked hair.

One of the girls had skin that reminded me of mocha coffee and light brown eyes, with frizzy caramel-colored curls surrounding her head like a halo. The other had pale skin, curly golden hair and turquoise eyes that reminded me of some kid I'd seen in class. Gazzy, I think, someone called him.

_Probably siblings,_ I thought, before my dark eyes flickered back to the other girl, just as her friends' gaze turned to me. Quickly, I looked away, continuing to eat my pudding in peace.

But there was something about that girl that made me wish I could see her face.

* * *

**Like HEYYYYYYY.**

**I'M SO SORRY. A LOT OF DRAMA BEEN GOING ON...FLUFFY IS GETTING ME TO UPDATE, THOUGH.**

**D: I'LL UPDATE SOON. ALL OF IT. SO SORRY. I KNOW YOU HATE ME. **

**GAH.**

**BAI.**

**~Anna Ride**


	2. November 1, 2012: B

**November 1, 2012: B**

Is it just me, or is it kind of freaky when two random girls start staring at you and whispering amongst themselves excitedly?

Just me?

Alright then.

I mean, I tried to ignore it – I really did – but I could _feel_ them staring at me. Sure, I wasn't too ugly – more than a few girls had developed crushes on me – but I still hate being scrutinized by people. Didn't their mothers ever tell them it was rude?

I know I sound like a chick, but really. It was getting kind of ridiculous after a few minutes.

Then, I felt another pair of eyes on me, and glanced at them again.

* * *

**Fangles is bein' creeped on!**

**:D Bai!**

**~Anna Ride**


	3. November 1, 2012: C

**November 1, 2012: C**

It was her.

The girl with the brown and blonde hair.

Now I could see she had brown eyes that looked tired and a light tan, her lips full and beautiful. My eyebrow rising slightly in my own special way of greeting, but she wasn't looking at me. She was staring in disgust at my pudding cup.

Then, without another glance at my face, she turned around and started talking to her friends.

The mocha-skinned girl punched her in the arm, looking annoyed, and I shook my head, turning around and glancing at my pudding cup.

After a moment of pondering it, I stood up and threw it away, grabbing my bag and walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Yurp.**

**I'm gunna post all the chapters.**

**AND MAX MADE HIM GET RID OF HIS PUDDING. D:**

**~Anna Ride**


	4. November 7, 2012: A

**November 7, 2012: A**

It was Wednesday, and I still couldn't get that girl out of my head. I didn't know why – it was ridiculous, I knew – but I couldn't help it.

Sighing in frustration, I sat down angrily behind my desk, my bag hitting the floor with a loud _thwack!_

"Dude, you okay?" asked that blonde kid, the one who looked like the girl's friend, tapping me on the shoulder. I nodded, running a hand through my hair, and he cracked a smile, extending his hand. "I'm The Gasman, but you can call me Gazzy."

I raised an eyebrow, shaking his hand. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't ask," he laughed. "You probably won't want to know."

After I nodded, we lapsed into an awkward silence, and I turned around again as the bell rang.

When class ended, I felt his hand on my shoulder, and he nodded at me, smiling slightly. "Her name is Max," he told me, before standing up and walking out, his bag slung on his arm.

_How did he know I was thinking about her? _I wondered, glancing at the door as I slowly slipped my bag onto my shoulder.

* * *

**GAZZY IS PSYCHIC.**

**~Anna Ride**


	5. November 7, 2012: B

**November 7, 2012: B**

"Dude," my friend Ratchet laughed, clapping me on the back as we headed down the hall. Our last period classes were across the hall from each other's, so we had made kind of a habit of walking together. We were discussing the happenings of English class, and apparently, my "cluelessness" amused him. "You stare at her all through lunch. Everyone with a brain knows you dig her."

I blinked. "Not _all_ through lunch," I grumbled, even though it _was_ kind of true.

God.

I'm such a stalker.

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Man, fess up already," he told me. "You dig Max."

I shook my head, turning towards my classroom. "No, I just think she's…different," I muttered, and he laughed so hard I was surprised it didn't hurt. I glared at him, and he put his hands up in defense.

"Fang, only a guy who likes a girl thinks she's_ '_different.' Just ask her out already, okay?"

_I won't, _I thought, walking into the classroom. _Because I _don't_ like her._

* * *

**:3 DENIAL!**

**~Anna Ride**


	6. November 7, 2012: C

**November 7, 2012: C**

The desks are in twos today, and for the rest of the week, I would be sitting next to Maximum 'Max' Ride, as I found out during attendance.

It was a little discouraging that she had moved as far away as possible and ignored my existence, but I didn't comment on it. If she needed her space, she needed her space. I wouldn't risk her verbally biting my head off with an attempt at conversation.

Plus, I wasn't much of a talker.

The weirder part was that her friends – Mocha and Gaz-Girl – were giggling behind us the whole time.

But whatever.

Girls make no sense.

* * *

**No, we don't. Like I swear I won't answer this one email, and then I do in, like, a second. Because Imma freak.**

**~Anna Ride**


	7. November 10, 2012: A

**November 10, 2012: A**

Ratchet will die.

He told my mother that I 'had my eye on' this girl at school, and continued to tell her that her name was Maximum Ride and I was too nervous to ask her out.

Pshaw.

Fang Walker does not get _nervous._

The whole thing was ridiculous.

Now my mom is bugging me while I watch TV, asking me all these questions about Max.

Oh, the joy of friendship.

* * *

**:3333 Friends are so nice. **

**~Anna Ride**


	8. November 10, 2012: B

**November 10, 2012: B**

My mother informed me that she just happened to know Max's mother while I was helping her put away the dishes. I nearly choked on my own spit.

She also informed me that they were friends.

_Friends._

I mean, God. That's just horrible.

I mean, I love it when Mom's happy, but she also tells her friends _everything_ about me. Once she showed her co-worker my baby picture where I was in the bathtub.

With a toy ducky.

And so, she had probably told Max's mother about my "crush."

I can only hope that she won't tell Max.

* * *

**PFFFFFT. :D Of course not.**

**But Max's mother...**

**~Anna Ride**


	9. November 10, 2012: C

**November 10, 2012: C**

My mother is just full of surprises.

Apparently, Max lived right across the freakin' street – a fact that my mother had taken to her advantage and arranged a little…ah…dinner.

With Max's family.

Where I would have to sit at table.

With Max and my mother.

Who cannot keep her mouth shut.

Oh, yes. Ratchet was dead.

* * *

**Oh, Ratchet, you see what you did?**

**You should be proud. xD**

**Ratchet: I am.**

**Fang: Shut up.**

**Max: FANG. YOU TOTALLY CREEPED ON ME BEFORE. *Slap.***

**Me: *Watches amusedly.* They're so weird...**

**~Anna Ride**


	10. November 10, 2012: D

**November 10, 2012: D**

My mom tried to force me into a blue polo before dinner.

I hate polos.

Seriously. If I could choose between going shirtless and wearing a polo – and it's almost winter, remember – I would go shirtless.

My mother did not agree, and said, "No shoes, no shirt, no service."

I pointed out I didn't want to go to the dinner in the first place, and she sighed, pleading with me to wear the stupid shirt.

I firmly said no, and Dad sighed and told me it would make my mother happy and he would appreciate it if I did.

I looked at him.

He looked back.

"No."

Mom gave up after a while, and instead we negotiated a black polo with ripped black jeans.

Which is closer to my normal attire, but I still hate polos.

And Ratchet.

I hate Ratchet, too.

* * *

**I made Fang such a girl. :3**

**~Anna Ride**


	11. November 10, 2012: E

**November 10, 2012: E**

Mom rang the doorbell, smiling at me happily, while Dad and I just stood there awkwardly. The door was flung open by a bright-faced woman with dark hair and chocolate-colored eyes that matched Max's.

Max's mom.

When the two women saw each other, they hugged and squealed.

God. My mom can be so weird sometimes.

"How are you, Val?" Mom asked enthusiastically, and I could hear the grin in her voice. I almost rolled my eyes, sighing to myself as they let go and Max's mother ushered us in graciously.

Max's mom glanced at the stairs, and I looked down at my feet, wondering why I had to be there.

"Hi," a female voice muttered, and I looked up to see Max. But she wasn't Max. She looked older than usual, and she was wearing a purple shirt that was unusually high, reaching around her neck.

_Whatever, girls and fashion and all, _I thought. "Hullo," I murmured in response, and then I realized that this was the first time we'd ever spoken.

She blinked, as if shocked, before shaking her head slightly and nodding. "Uh, welcome, I guess," she said awkwardly, glancing around. I looked down at the ground, which had become quite interesting.

"Mmm," I replied, nodding, looking at her again. She really was stunning.

She stepped off the final stair, gesturing for me to follow her into what I guessed was the dining room.

But when she turned around, I saw the low scoop in the back of her shirt, revealing a black sports bra. She glanced over her shoulder, and I swallowed a chuckle.

"Max?" I asked, fighting a smile.

"Yeah?" she replied, cautiously.

My lips turned up slightly. "Nice bra."

Her cheeks turned bright red, and it was all I could do not to laugh.

* * *

**:333 I must admit, I seriously contemplated making the bra more embarrassing...**

**But that just wouldn't be Max. So I kicked that idea.**

**~Anna Ride**


	12. November 10, 2012: F

**November 10, 2012: F**

After I pointed out the shirt dilemma, I brushed past Max, trying not to chuckle when I saw her red face and flustered expression. Managing a polite smile, I took my place at the table.

Mom made sure there was a seat left open next to me for Max, with her sister, Ella, on the other side of her. Because my mother is evil like that.

Max appeared in the doorway wearing a black tank top under the shirt – which was now on correctly. "Fang, do you know where Max is?" her mother asked, and my eyes met hers, my amusement coming back to me. She stared blankly back.

"She's here now, but I believe she had an…_emergency_…with…something," I replied, my eyes still locked with Max's. Everyone else turned to look at her, but our eye contact didn't break.

Her eyes shot daggers into mine.

I cracked a slight smile back.

* * *

**WARNING: Angry Max!**

**~Anna Ride**


	13. November 10, 2012: G

**November 10, 2012: G**

Max sat next to me, muttering to herself about idiots and wild boars with fangs, and how she wished said wild boars would trample me. I shifted my seat away from hers, slightly worried that she might knee me in the gut or something.

_And Ratchet thinks I _like_ this violent girl?_

She was rather quiet, but kept glaring at her chicken as we ate, before scoffing and picking up her fork and knife and _stabbing_ it.

Literally.

I let out a slight cough, moving a little farther away.

"Max…are you…okay?" Ella asked, also moving herself away from Max. Said violent girl tore her eyes away from her plate, shooting her a pointed look, her eye twitching slightly.

I coughed again, as she muttered that she was fine, even though she didn't sound fine at all.

Smiling to myself, I just continued to eat quietly, continuing to watch out of the corner of my eye as Max turned to look at me. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she continued to stab her chicken.

Shaking my head at her, I felt something within me give, and realized that maybe – _just _maybe – I did like her.

Just a little bit.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR ADMITING IT. :D**

**~Anna Ride**


	14. November 10, 2012: H

**November 10, 2012: H**

After dinner, we stayed a while, and our mothers sent Max and I off to be "entertained" as Ella skipped off to do whatever she wanted.

So here we were, me on Max's bed, her in her swivel chair with her head on her desk. I wondered why my mother hated me enough to stick me in a room with a girl who had stabbed her chicken to shreds during dinner. I mean, sure, I liked her, but she obviously hated my guts.

You don't stick your son in a room with a girl who hates him and stabs chickens.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, before feeling a vibration under my butt. I moved over, picking up what had to be Max's phone, alerting her of a new text message.

I let out a small cough, and she half-growled, half-murmured a soft, "What do _you_ want?"

Apparently, she was expecting a verbal reply, because when she finally sat up and turned to face me, her expression was annoyed. "Did you need something?

Deciding to go for it, I replied, "Your phone."

"Why would I give you my ph–"

I held it up, and her eyes widened in recognition.

Then she dove at it, tackling me onto the bed, her hand extended for the phone.

* * *

**I love this part. xD**

**~Anna Ride**


	15. November 10, 2012: I

**November 10, 2012: I**

I grabbed her wrists, flipping her over onto her back and pinning her down, hovering over her. Raising an eyebrow, I murmured, "Who was it that texted you, Max? Would they say something so embarrassing that you had to jump on me to get the phone away?"

Her cheeks turned red, and a thought that made my blood boil flashed through my mind, and I just had to know the answer. "Was it your boyfriend, Max?" I asked, my voice cool. "Does he tell you things that make your skin heat up?"

"I don't have a b-boyfriend."

_Good,_ I thought, before pausing, another thought popping into my head. "Or maybe…it was about me?" I smirked, and her cheeks turned a deeper red, her eyes widening as she shoved me off of her. My smirk deepened, and I knew that was the case, chuckling slightly.

"Fang?" my mom called from downstairs. "We're leaving now."

I tossed the phone onto the mattress, staring at Max quietly. _You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, _a voice murmured in my head. _Will you go out with me?_

But instead of saying this, I turned and left the room.

* * *

**Dangit. JUST SAY IT. D:**

**~Anna Ride**


	16. November 10, 2012: J

**November 10, 2012: J**

"Fang?" my mother called through the door as I lay down on my bed, closing my eyes and leaning against the pillows. "Are you okay? It's not even nine yet. Why are you already in bed?"

I ignored her, remembering the slight smell of chocolate chip cookies that had wafted into my nose as I tackled Max. I had to admit it now. I liked her. I liked Max.

But she was so confusing.

First, she ignored me, then, she hated me, and _then _she was tackling me and being flustered and her friends were texting her about me.

Although, I should've guessed that, considering Nudge and Angel – Mocha and Gaz-Girl's real names, courtesy of Gazzy – and the way they always seemed to watch me whenever I was around.

It was rather creepy.

Shaking my head at myself, I tried to focus.

_So you like her, _I thought. _But what are you going to do about it?_

And for that, I had no answer.

* * *

**YOU'RE GOING TO ASK HER OUT**

**AND SHE'LL SAY YES**

**AND YOU'LL FALL IN LOVE**

**AND AND AND AND**

**.-. Imma just be quiet.**

**~Anna Ride**


	17. November 12, 2012: A

**November 12, 2012: A**

Ratchet grinned, taking a huge chunk out of his sandwich. "Man!" he cheered, grinning, after he had swallowed down his food. "This is great! She digs you!"

I glanced at Max, who looked miserable as Angel and Nudge harassed her about something or another. She looked so beautiful…

"No," I replied, glancing at him again. "She hates me. She wants wild boars to kill me."

Ratchet scoffed, waving his hand at me. "Chicks say stuff like that when they're in denial," he informed me. "Trust me. Maximum Ride has a thing for you."

I shook my head. "Doubtful," I replied, my face expressionless.

Just as Ratchet opened his mouth to argue, Nudge and Angel hopped to their feet, and Max's eyes widened as she tried to yank them back down.

Suddenly, Lissa and J.J appeared, grinning as Ratchet whistled. Lissa nodded at J.J, who turned on her iPod, and suddenly _What Makes You Beautiful _was playing.

Oh God.

* * *

**:3 I hated writing the chapter after this. So...many...dance moves..**

**~Anna Ride**


	18. November 12, 2012: B

**November 12, 2012: B**

_"You're insecure, don't know what for,_" Lissa began, flinging her arms out and making a clueless face. I chuckled.

"_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_" J.J continued, turning her head to the side as Lissa mimed walking. Ratchet cracked up, and I shook my head, facepalming.

"_Don't need make-up,_" Lissa mimed putting on make-up.

_"To cover up,_" J.J sang, covering her face with her hands.

_"Being the way that you are is enough,_" they both sang, striking exaggerated poses.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it."_ They gestured around the cafeteria.

_"Everyone else but you," _they both pointed to some random guy, who laughed and fist pumped. I rolled my eyes, waiting for them to stop, a smile playing on my lips.

"_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else,_" they gestured to themselves.

"_The way that you flip my hair makes me overwhelmed,_" they pointed to me and flipped their hair. I scoffed, pointedly running a hand through my hair. Lissa grinned.

"_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_" J.J sang, and they both made exaggerated movements.

_"You don't know-oh-oh,_" Lissa sang, and they pointed to the guy again, and he grinned, bowing this time. Some people cheered. J.J giggled.

_"You don't know you're beautiful!"_ They both finished, smiling and winking. Ratchet whooped, and I rolled my eyes, clapping.

Then they began to sing Call Me Maybe, and I grinned, clapping and laughing. It was so stupid, it was hilarious. I glanced down in embarrassment as they sang, because Ratchet was singing along with them and being a complete idiot.

* * *

**Gah. Even worse than the dance moves is the songs. WHY, FLUFFY? WHY? WHY ONE DIRECTION?**

**~Anna Ride**


	19. November 12, 2012: C

**November 12, 2012: C**

I glanced around the cafeteria, smiling and laughing and enjoying myself, before thinking of Max. My eyes immediately flickered over to meet hers, my smile still on my face.

She blinked, her cheeks turning a slight pink, and Nudge and Angel looked from me to her quietly.

Her face wasn't angry, or disgusted, and she wasn't zoning out and ignoring me.

She was just…looking at me, like she saw me for the first time.

My smile widened slightly, and I nodded at her.

I had to say…I liked the change.

* * *

**Pfft. Dude. We know you do. ;)**

**~Anna Ride**


	20. November 13, 2012: A

**November 13, 2012: A**

I slammed my locker shut, turning to Gazzy. "You have to know something about her," I insisted. "Your sister is her best friend."

He shrugged. "There isn't much to tell," he replied. "She's not exactly the social type."

I let out a long sigh as we began to walk down the hall. "Isn't there _something?_ Couldn't Angel tell you or something?"

Shaking his head, Gazzy made a face. "She'd think I had a crush on her or something," he replied, "Sorry, man, but no."

I nodded. "Thanks anyways," I sighed, and he nodded back, walking off down the hall as I made my way through the crowd. Ever since yesterday, I had been thinking about how to ask out Max.

Problem was, we never talked. So I had no freakin' clue how to go about it.

Just as I thought this, I saw her with Nudge, and glanced at her, drinking in her beautiful face, which looked slightly relieved about something. I wondered what she thought about yesterday, when Lissa and J.J sang to me…

Shaking my head, I sighed, walking to Gym.

* * *

**You know, this is kind of fun. Like a cycle! :D**

**~Anna Ride**


	21. November 13, 2012: B

**November 13, 2012: B**

Max and Nudge were walking on the other side of the track, behind a few perverted bozos. I was across the track from them, separated from the others, as I liked it.

My feet hit the track in a soothing rhythm that calmed me and cleared my thoughts, which had been messier than usual.

_How to ask out Max…hmm…_

An idea began to form in my head, only to be cut off by a girl behind me calling out, "Hey!"

I turned, pausing in my jog to wait for the girl – Brigid, from Science – to catch up.

* * *

**NO. KEEP JOGGING, IDIOT. KEEP...**

**No?**

**Okay. 3:**

**~Anna Ride**


	22. November 13, 2012: C

**November 13, 2012: C**

"What's up?" She grinned at me, and I flashed a half-smile back.

Gesturing around, I shrugged. "Jogging," I replied, as we continued to jog, and she nodded, laughing.

"Yeah," she giggled. "It's nice weather, which is cool. But I always like it when it's cold best. Which is one of the reasons why I'm thinking about going to work in Antarctica after college," she said, and I vaguely recalled her mentioning something about it in Science while I was trying to work on our project.

Shrugging in response, I glanced around. "Fall in the north-east is my favorite," I told her, cracking a smile, "The leaves changing color and all."

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "It's beautiful. My aunt lives there, and we visit for Thanksgiving. It's so great. I used to love to climb the trees and…"

I tuned her out, glancing across the track at Max, who is arguing with her friends again.

"…and so Mom told us not the climb trees anymore, but we…"

Soon, Brigid and I were near enough to Max and her friends to hear a loud, "_OKAY? _That's _it?_" from Nudge.

Nudge and Angel pulled Max to the side of the track, and Brigid and I continued to walk.

"…Mom was soooo mad when she found out, but it was worth it, you know?"

I nodded, smiling politely.

"You _like_ Fang!" Nudge screeches, and internally, I freeze.

* * *

**Brigid. Just shut up.**

**FAX IS IN THE AIR.**

**~Anna Ride**


	23. November 13, 2012: D

**November 13, 2012: D**

Max's face turned red as her friends started screeching about how she didn't deny it and she likes me.

I walked past her, Brigid falling behind to talk to some friend of hers, but I was too elated to care.

She likes me.

She likes me.

She likes me.

_Or maybe her friends just think she does._

My happiness deflated.

* * *

**Gah. This was short. Sorry. D:**

**~Anna Ride**


	24. November 16, 2012: A

**November 16, 2012: A**

It was Friday, and I still hadn't worked up the nerve to ask out Max.

Scowling internally, I took a big bite of the apple that had replaced my pudding, ignoring Ratchet. He eventually stopped talking, muttering about grumpy people, and I shot him a glare.

Then he looked up and a grin lit up his face. "Hey, Romeo!" he nudged me, nodding to something. "There's your babe!"

I turned to see Max doing an absurd little dance to her lunch table, her friends laughing at her. A soft smile formed on my lips, despite my bad mood, and I watched in amusement as they began to tease her.

Nudge began to copy the dance, and Max rolled her eyes, turning away. Then her eyes land on mine, and she freezes, her cheeks turning a slight red, before looking away, her eyes downcast.

I picked up my sandwich, smiling softly to myself and taking a bite out of it, and this time, while Ratchet talked, I listened.

Just one glance had somehow managed to make my whole day turn around.

_I am such a chick._

* * *

**You are. :D BECAUSE OF MEEE. MWAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA- *Coughs. Chokes.***

**~Anna Ride**


	25. November 16, 2012: B

**November 16, 2012: B**

I think Max is checking me out.

I mean, she's Max, so she probably isn't.

But I _feel_ her eyes on me.

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed, leaning my face on my other palm as I let my arm fall.

I feel her watch the movement.

Her gaze makes it impossible to pay attention, but I try to write anyways.

I begin to draw a bird instead.

Suddenly, I feel her eyes leave me, and I'm relieved, but slightly disappointed, as well.

After a slight pause, I hear Angel and Nudge start to giggle, and I half smile.

_She _was_ checking me out._

* * *

**Mhm. :3 She was. And thinking about your jacket.**

**Fang: So, leather?**

**Max: YES. D:**

**~Anna Ride**


	26. November 16, 2012: C

**November 16, 2012: C**

After a tiny fit of giggles, Angel and Nudge quieted down, continuing to work on their notes. I vaguely wondered if I, too, should be a good student and take out my notes, but then decided against it and continued drawing my bird.

_C'mon…c'mon…this beak is too pointy…freakin'…_

Sighing in annoyance internally, I lean forward to try to fix the stupid pointy beak. I feel Max glance at me, and smile slightly as I perfected the beak. I tilted my head a little to see what it looked like, and then again so that I was leaning on my left arm.

I was proud to say it was the best bird I had ever drawn.

Suddenly, I sensed a presence beside me, and turned my head a little to see Max gaping at my picture. _She looks so adorable when she does that…_I raised an eyebrow at her, and she casually sat back down.

_Do you like art? Or just birds? Do you think it's good? I've been drawing since I was a kid. Would you like to go out sometime? _

_Idiot. You can't even have normal human interaction with an attractive female._

* * *

**Me: Fang. ****You idiot.**

**Fang: Hey!**

**Me: IT'S TRUE.**

**Max: *Nods.***

**Iggy: *Snickers.* Max is creepin' on Fang's picture.**

**Me: *Hurriedly posts before Max kills Iggy.* **

**~Anna Ride**


	27. December 14, 2012: A

**December 14, 2012: A**

I still hadn't asked Max out.

Ratchet keeps calling me a priss and a chick and stuff about it, telling me to be a man and ask her out, but I don't think it's…I dunno. Time yet? I'm waiting until I _know_ she likes me.

Which is quite sensible.

I glanced at her across the track, my eyes drinking in the slight flush on her cheeks from the cold wind. Smiling slightly, I looked away again, shaking my head at myself. I couldn't say one word to the girl, but somehow, I had managed to like her so much.

My eyes slanted over to her again, of their own accord, and I saw Nudge looking at me, her eyes wide. Then she turned to Max and said something that Max ignored slightly. She continued to nudge the brunette in the side until she looked up.

She jabbed Max in the side again, and nodded towards me. I looked away, pretending to not have been a complete creeper. Ratchet jogged up beside me and snickered, turning around to face me as he passed. "Max's own personal Stalkerazzi Priss," he joked, and I rolled my eyes, punching him in the arm.

"Idiot," I grumbled, and he rolled his eyes, before glancing at her, also.

"Dude," he said, his eyebrows shooting up as he stopped jogging, nodding at Nudge and Max. "She's looking at you."

I turned my head slightly and saw that she was, indeed, staring at me, her eyes confused and slightly…hopeful?

A half-smile appeared on my lips of its own accord.

* * *

**D'aw. :3 I HOPE THEY GET TOGETHER SOON!**

**(Sadly, as this is only a companion, WHEN is not my choice. 3: *Glares at Fluffy.* If it were, he would've grown the balls to ask her out by now.)**

**Iggy: I AM ALIVE, BTW.**

**Max: *Grumbles.* Only because a reviewer asked for it...**

**OH, AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D BAI NOW!**

**~Anna Ride**


	28. December 14, 2012: B

**December 14, 2012: B**

Max turned back to Nudge, who was looking at her knowingly. I chuckled and shook my head, turning around again and facing Ratchet. "So what if she was? She doesn't like me or anything."

He stared at me like I was an idiot, stopping in his tracks. "Are you serious?" he asked. "That chick is obviously into you." I stopped, too, glancing at her again. She was arguing with Nudge, her cheeks slightly red. Adorable and gorgeous and wonderful, as always.

I looked back at my friend. "Maybe she has a thing for you."

Ratchet smacked his forehead, shaking his head. "You're so stupid," he moaned. "She was obviously staring at _you!_"

"Maybe she thinks I look weird."

He barked out a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Dude, all of the girls in our class think your _sweat_ is sexy. Don't even go there."

Shrugging, I subconsciously wiped the perspiration off my forehead. "I'm just saying. She's never spoken one word to me this whole semester, practically. I'm starting to think I have no chance with her."

Ratchet stared at me incredulously.

Then he smacked me on the back of the head and muttered, "Grow some balls and ask her out soon, or I'll make you. Moron."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the coach blew his whistle, and Ratchet turned around and began to jog back, but halfway there turned and yelled back so practically the whole gym class could hear, "And I mean ask her out _soon,_ pansy!"

I hate Ratchet. So much.

* * *

**Yep. Dat Pansy Fang.**

**It be funny. :D**

**TWENTY REVIEWS AND I'LL FORCE FLUFFY TO UPDATE. ;3**

**~Anna Ride**


	29. December 21, 2012: A

**December 21, 2012: A**

I cannot get her out of my mind.

I mean, I can NEVER get her out of my mind. But I seriously…CAN'T GET HER OUT OF MY MIND.

Maximum.

Max.

So tough. So adorable. So…beautiful.

So _perfect._

Why can't I just grow some balls and ask her out?!

Maybe Ratchet's right. I'm a pansy.

But what if she rejects me?

That would be…ugh. Noooo.

But I can't just…forget her. She's literally right across the street. She's everywhere. And I don't think I would _want_ to forget her, anyways. No. I know I don't want to forget her.

Gah. I'm such a creeper.

I doubt any other guy has issues this intense with his crush.

It's usually just like, "Okay, I'll ask her out."

"You said no? Kk. I'll go play xBox and cuss you out at my friends."

But this is…different. I don't want her to reject me. I want her to care about me. But how do you get a girl from hating you to tolerating you to…wanting to date you? Is it even possible? Especially with a girl like Max.

Groaning, I flopped onto my bed, slinging my forearm over my eyes as a song came on the radio.

_You are on the top of my list of things to do-  
Oh wait, that's not what I meant to say!  
I'm sorry, please forgive me!  
There I go again saying the wrong thing._

You are the amazing, incredible, wonderful type,  
And I am just another boy in your eyes.  
Oh well, I guess I'll have to settle for something less.  
I wish I had what it takes to make her my own.

I snorted, rolling my eyes and reaching to turn it off as the next verse played.

_She's a pretty pretty girl if you ask me,  
And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me.  
I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show her around!  
She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her._

You are on the top of your game when it comes to this,  
And I don't wanna lack the confidence but that's just who I am.  
I hope I find some way to tell you…

My hand fell limp as I listened to the lyrics, somehow identifying with this cheesy, balls-less radio dude.

_That you are the prettiest girl in the universe-  
Oh wait, the universe isn't big enough for me to explain,  
The way your face could brighten up anybody's day!  
I wish I had what it takes to make her my own…_

She's a pretty pretty girl if you ask me,  
And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me.  
I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show her around!  
She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her!

_She's a pretty pretty girl if you ask me,  
And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me.  
I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show her around!  
She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her!_

_I'm really feelin' like I'm starting to pull myself together…  
So maybe I will be able to hold a normal conversation.  
I'm really feelin' like I'm finally knowing what to say,  
In situations where you look at me and steal my breath away._

_She's a pretty pretty girl if you ask me,  
And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me.  
I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show her around!  
She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her!_

_She's a pretty pretty girl if you ask me,  
And I really, really, really, really want her to be with me.  
I hope she knows who I am, if not I'll show her around!  
She's a pretty girl and I'm pretty in love with her!_

_Yeah, I'm pretty in love with her…_

_I'm so in love with her!_

I processed the song while the radiomaster guy spoke, saying something about _Pretty Pretty Girl _by Stephen Jerzak.

Then I snorted, rolling my eyes and turning my radio off.

"That's just bull. Stupid pansy."

* * *

**HYPOCRITE.**

**LISTEN TO THE SONG.**

**YOU LOOOOVEEEE HERRRR...  
:333 *Cough, cough.*  
**

**I was a-wonderin'...do ya'll want the link to my blog?**

**If ten people say yes, I'll post it in the next author's note! :D**

**~Anna Ride**


	30. December 21, 2012: B

**December 21, 2012: B**

"How it's going?" asked Ratchet as I put my cell phone on speaker mode, sinking back into my bed, where I had spent the past few hours trying to decide how to approach Max. "Did you get the girl yet?"

I shot a withering glare towards my phone, as if it could burn the idiot on the other side of the line to smithereens. "_No,_" I muttered, irritated, casting a glance at the window, where I could see a sliver of Max's house.

Ratchet chuckled, obviously enjoying my pain. "Man, don't be such a chicken. She's just another girl. Girls love you. Just go for it, dude," he encouraged, and I shook my head before realizing he couldn't see the motion.

"Ratchet, no. Max is…different. She's not like that. This girl is special. I can't just flash her a smile and be done with it. I have to…"

I have no idea what I have to do.

"Woo her?" Ratchet helpfully supplied, stifling laughs.

My eyes narrowed at the phone again, and I thought of ending the call. "_No,_" I snapped. "I have to make her like me."

"That's wooing, dude."

"Shut up, Ratchet."

Suddenly, I heard a tap on my door, and sat up, turning off the speaker. "Fang?" my mother's voice called through the door. "Can you take the garbage out onto the curb?" I knew this was Mom's way of saying, 'Do it now!', so I nodded, sighing and picking up my phone.

"I'll be right out, Mom!" I replied, before pressing the cell phone to my ear. "Gotta go, dude. Good luck with all your issues."

"Good luck with Maxie-!"

I ended the call, facepalming.

_So much work for one girl._

With another glance at the window, I heaved myself out of bed and padded towards the door, pausing with my hand on the door handle and debating on whether or not I should put on a shirt. I decided not to, considering the fact that most of my neighbors were still asleep or at work by this time during break.

Opening the door, I tried to forget about Max.

I failed miserably.

* * *

**Five people said yes, but they were forceful about it, sooo...: not - so - hottie - hp - chick . blogspot . com**

**AND POOOOR FANNNGLES. D:**

**Working so hard to make Max like him!**

**Although she already does and is in denial!**

**Fang: Wait, what?**

**Ratchet: SHH, ANNA. SPOILERS. *Wiggly eyebrows.***

**Max: I am NOT in denial. *Denies denial.***

**:333**

**I woke up early...don't blame me for being freaky!**

**xD Anyways. Byeeee. Love ya'll. REVIEWS ARE LOVED, TOO~**

**~Anna Ride**


	31. December 21, 2012: C

**December 21, 2012: C**

Sighing, I drummed my hands on my hip as I trotted down the stairs, trying to think of anything but Max. My dad grunted as he walked by, nodding at me, and I nodded back, heading through the kitchen and grabbing an apple. As I took a bite, I gave in to my patheticness and wondered how I should get to know my wonderful neighbor.

Opening the garage door with my hip, I mulled over numerous options, taking another bite out of my apple. The cold air stung my skin, and I winced slightly, regretting the no-shirt decision as I tip-toed towards the garbage cans, taking another bite of my apple.

My feet were practically frozen by the time I had crossed the cement floor, and I decided that I really _hated_ being an only child. If I had a younger sibling, they could do this for me.

Grumbling to myself, I tossed the remnants of my apple inside the bin and pressed the garage-opener button with my elbow, dragging the garbage can behind me with ease.

I set it down on the curb, and was about to go back inside, my mind switching back to the issue of Max, when low and behold, my eyes fell onto the chicken-stabber herself. Smiling, I crossed the street, pleased to have an excuse to talk to her.

Trying to be casual, I leaned against her trash can, smiling and trying to think of what to say, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets and watching as she gripped onto a recycling bin. _Hey, Max. Hi! What's up? Yo? How's the chicken? _

I'm an idiot.

Before I could say any of these brilliant remarks, however, Max looked up, and her eyes widened to the size of my mom's dinner plates, latching onto my bare chest. And then, she screamed a very unpleasant word and threw an egg carton at me, squeezing her eyes shut in what I believed to be terror.

And there went my ego, over there, in the corner, along with the shriveled remains of my dignity.

"What are you doing, just standing there? Quit your staring and_ put a shirt on_!" Max shrieked, peeking at me through her fingers, which had been covering her eyes. I blinked, confused, as the egg shells clung to me.

Making a face at me, she shrieked, "SHIRT. NOW. PLEASE."

This made me start, and I took a step back, glancing down at the egg shells as she stormed back inside.

With a sigh of defeat, I turned around and trudged back inside my house.

_So much for an opportunity to get to know her,_ I thought glumly as my mother appeared in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"Nick! What happened?" she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

I shook my head, sighing resignedly and walking past her up the stairs to the bathroom. "Nothing, Mom," I replied in monotone. "I'm just going to take a shower now."

* * *

**Sorry! D: I totally forgot. I was working on this original story, and I've been having Friend Troubles...sorrysorrysorry! D:**

**Review, even though I don't deserve it, please! D:**

**~Anna Ride**


	32. January 2, 2013: A

**January 2, 2013: A**

Ratchet pushed me forward, his easy smile mischievous. "There she is, lover boy," he snickered, nodding at Max talking to her friends – Angel and Nudge – just inside the school doors. "Did break help you grow enough balls to ask her out?" As I watched her pale, pink lips move, I ignored him, walking slowly towards her.

She looked up, as if sensing the movement, her brown eyes widening in surprise, the puzzled look in the chocolate orbs making me half grin at her, my backpack slung over my shoulder. "Hey, Max," I said, my voice calm, cool, and collected – everything I was before I had seen her. "How was your break?"

A smirk fluttering across her face, she raised an eyebrow and replied, just as evenly, "Well, I had a bit of a surprise a few days in, but other than that…it was great." I smiled, chuckling as I remembered the Garbage Bin Incident.

Her friends wiggled their eyebrows at her, giggling and jetting off. Max's eyes flickered after them, before hesitantly returning to my face, her confidence faltering for just a second. I took this as a good sign, and dove in. "I was actually wondering something…"

She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah?" she inquired, leaning against the wall, her books shifting into the crook of her right arm. "What is it, Fang?" The way she said my name gave me strength, and I didn't pause as I stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Will you go out with me?" Max's eyes widened, but her cheeks flushed with pleasure – at least, I hoped it was pleasure. The silence slowly made me falter, and I stepped back. "I'm sorry – I should've – I…"

She shook her head, stepping forward and putting her hand on my arm, smiling softly. "Yes, Fang, yes, I will," she replied, voice soft, as if she couldn't believe the words as they passed through her lips.

A grin spread across my face, and I wrapped my arms around her, leaning down to kiss her lips –

"Fang?"

Max's lips formed the words, but her voice was different – it sounded almost like…like my _mother's._

Blinking, I pulled away, looking at her in confusion, my eyes widening in shock as she started to blur.

"Fang!" my mother's voice echoed through my ears, frustrated. I felt a vague shaking in my shoulders, but no one's hands were on me. "You have to wake up! God, I should've known to force you to go to bed earlier the day before school started again…"

Too late, I realized what was happening, and groaned internally as Max disappeared, only to be replaced by the darkness behind my eyelids. Begrudgingly, I opened my eyes, and there was Mom – shaking my shoulders and telling me to wake up.

Sitting up, I sighed, wishing that I had the guts to do that in real life, and – quite pathetically – wondering if she had dreamt of me, too.

* * *

**Wow. I actually got reviews.**

**Wow.**

**You guys are...nice.**

**:o**

**And how do I repay you?**

**FAKE-FAX.**

**(Fluffy refused real Fax - a few threats were involved as we argued about updating, some of which I am not proud of - so I decided this was the next best thing. D: Sorry. D:)**

**FLUFFY LET ME POST MINE FIRST. ^_^ I SO PROUD. I'll probably be posting hers, also, tonight - but don't worry, no crazy A/Ns this time.**

**Fang: You say that now...*Grumble mumble.* Everything about you is crazy.**

**Me: RUDE! *Glowers and sends him back to the Closet.***

**ANYWAYS. ^_^**

**PLEEEEASE REVIEW. **

**~Anna Ride**


	33. January 2, 2013: B

**January 2, 2013: B**

Ratchet's talking, but I'm not really listening. I'm watching Max talk to her friends, Angel and Nudge, and wondering what would actually happen if I went over and asked her out. Judging by her wonderful display at the garbage bin, it wouldn't go exactly how my dream had.

Sighing, I adjust my backpack strap, studying her.

She looks normal, but a little tense and distracted. It's weird that I know when she looks tense and distracted, and I try to remember how many times I'd studied her like this before. It's a pathetically high number, and I get the faint feeling she would slap me if she knew.

I hadn't seen her since the Garbage Bin Incident because Mom and Dad had decided that it was the perfect time to go and visit my mom's relatives in Ohio.(Which I hated, by the way, because I hate the cold and my Aunt Anna always pinches my cheeks and calls me Tooth. Sigh.)

After the past few weeks away, I'd almost forgotten how pretty Max was. Seeing her now, just a few yards away, I'm struck, once again, by the fact that she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen.

"…so this chick, she really likes you, and she totally asked me about you…"

I turn to Ratchet, my eyebrows furrowing. "What?"

He frowns, glancing over my shoulder to see what I'd been ignoring him for. When he sees Max, he laughs, rolling his eyes. "Nothing, man," he replies. "Except that chick that Max is talking to is supposed to have a thing for you."

"Supposed to?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "I didn't know you were a gossip, Ratchet."

Ratchet wiggles his eyebrows as we both watch the girl talk to Max animatedly, her eyes bright. "There's a lot you don't know about me, my man."

I roll my eyes as the bell rings, shoving Ratchet and walking backwards towards the main doors. "I know you're an idiot!" I holler, and he laughs again.

"And _I_ know that _you're_ a priss!"

Rolling my eyes, I spin around, heading to class.

"See you around, priss!"

I wave at him over my shoulder, shaking my head.

_What a moron._

:-:-:-:-:

"Dude! I think you should give Maya a try."

Taking a bite out of my ham and cheese sandwich, I shake my head at Ratchet. He'd been bugging me about 'Maya' all morning, even though I had no idea who she was and, of course, I liked Max. A lot. Maybe too much?

I shake off this thought and swallow, raising an eyebrow at him. "Ratch. I like _Max._ I'm not going to ask out her friend."

Ratchet groans, banging his head against the table. "Fang!" he pleads, looking at me with wide eyes. "Maya and Max look a lot alike! Same hair, eyes, everything! Why are so hung up on this chick if you don't have the balls to ask her out?"

Glancing over at Max's table, I see Nudge and Angel talking to each other, much to Max's apparent chagrin.

She shoots them a glare, and they stop talking.

I smile wryly, turning back around.

"_Well_?" Ratchet demands, and I laugh, running a hand through my hair and shaking my head.

"Max isn't just another girl, Ratch," I tell him, rolling my eyes. "It's not about her looks or body or whatever, which I know is hard for you to grasp. It's about her _personality._"

Ratchet shakes his head at me in wonder. "You really are a priss."

I smirk back, shrugging. "But I'm the coolest priss you'll ever meet."

My friend chortles, but drops the subject, instead going onto how he thinks some girl named Star is hot.

Tuning him out, I slowly take another bite of my sandwich, wondering if I'll ever have the guts to ask out Max for real.

* * *

**:3 YES. YOU WILL. I KNOW. I HAVE FORSEEN IT.**

**So, yeah, sorry. I was waiting for Fluffy to write, but she didn't, and I felt the need to update, so I'm gunna update a few things this weekend, so yeah. Sorry! BLAME FLUFFY.**

**She'll probably update _Defining Love_ later today, and I'll update again then.**

**KAY?**

**KAY!**

**R AND R?**

**~Anna Ride**


	34. January 2, 2013: C

**January 2, 2013: C**

"Hey, Fang."

The familiar female voice makes me turn my head, and I offer a half smile as my friend Maya sits down. "Oh, hey, Maya," I reply awkwardly. "What's up?" Glancing over my shoulder, I see Max still arguing with her friends. _What's going on over there?_

She giggles, rolling her eyes and shoving my shoulder. "You never answered my question!" she complains, and I distractedly try to remember if I had, in fact, answered her question. And what her question was.

"I didn't?"

Maya laughs, rolling her brown eyes and shaking her head. "No, you didn't," she says, fake pouting. "I was really disappointed."

Nodding in the same distant way, I look at Max again. Her back is to me, but her shoulders are slumped. Whatever they're saying isn't what she wants to hear. "Sorry," I reply. Maya is quiet for a moment, turning to follow my gaze, but I look away before she can.

Ratchet's eyebrows are halfway up his forehead, and he shoots me a look that screams, 'HOT GIRL. FLIRT NOW.'

I shake my head at him.

"So…" she says, leaning closer, her eyes wide and interested. "Who do you like?"

Frowning, I open my mouth to respond, but the bell rings, and Maya draws back, laughing. "Oh, well. I guess we'll have to continue this conversation later." She gets up to leave, and I nod, standing up to throw away my stuff, glancing over at Max.

Ratchet sees me staring, and shoves me after Maya. I stumble into her, and she looks startled for a moment before smiling, shoving my shoulder. "Couldn't stay away, huh? Maybe everyone's got the rumor wrong." She glances around and leans in, dropping her voice. "Maybe _you_ like _me_, instead of the other way around."

I blink.

"Wait," I say, slowly. "The girl from the rumor…you're _that_ Maya?" She nods, beaming, and I laugh, running a hand through my hair. "Oh, and here Ratchet had me thinking the gossip was true. To be honest, I'm glad that she's you."

Her eyes glitter with something I don't exactly recognize, and she leans away, studying me.

"Really?"

Nodding, I smile, dropping my hand. "You see, I really like this girl, and I don't want another girl liking me to get in the way of that," I explain, patting her on the head. "I'm glad it's you because there's no _chance_ that you like me!"

She looks away, smiling thinly.

"Yeah…" she says quietly. "It must be a relief."

* * *

**Heh.**

**He's so clueless.**

**Max: Smooth, Fang. Smooth.**

**Iggy: Man, you totally friend-zoned her.**

**Fang: Wha?**

**Angel: *Giggles evilly.* PLAN FAX CONTINUES!**

**Nudge: *Nods.***

**Me: *Shakes head.* R AND R?**

**~Anna Ride**


	35. January 2, 2013: C (continued) D

**January 2, 2013: C (continued) + D**

I stare at the cloudy sky, wondering why they would make us walk on the track when it looks like it's going to rain. Not that I really mind. I love rain, and running in it is also pretty cool. I just don't appreciate sitting in class afterwards dripping wet.

My mind goes from class to what my classmates would say to what _Max_ would say to Max.

And then it goes to pathetic.

Maybe Ratchet's right, and I should give another girl a try. I'm too hung up on Max. It's even creeping _me_ out a little. I mean, we've barely talked! How could I like her so much? It could be that it's just attraction, and if that's the case, then why wouldn't I like Maya? They do kind of look the same, I guess.

But am I really that shallow? Since when have I only liked girls for their appearance?

I groan under my breath, running my hands down my face. I like Max. I know I do. But this whole does-she-like-me-back thing was going to give me gray hairs!

"Fang?" a female voice asks, and I feel a slender hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Brigid standing there, looking concerned. She must see me looking at her hand, because her face flushes red. "Are you okay?"

I nod, coughing slightly out of embarrassment at being caught in the midst of my mental chaos. "Yeah," I say. "I'm fine." We keep walking quietly, and she looks up at the sky absentmindedly. I glance at Max. She's thinking about something really hard, her eyebrows furrowed in that cute way –

_No,_ I think sternly, looking away as Angel and Nudge look over at me. _Stop being such a chick. _"So," Brigid says, and I look at her inquiringly. Her face is still red, but she looks at me with a determined curiosity that she usually uses during class when she comes across something puzzling and asks the teacher about it. "I heard that you friend-zoned Maya."

Blinking, I shake my head, confused. "No," I say slowly. "No, Maya doesn't like me. I think you've misunderstood…"

Brigid says, rolling her eyes, her cheeks now only tinted pink. "Fang. I know that she likes you. She said that you liked another girl, and that you turned her down rather…well, rather obliviously." I open my mouth to respond, but she adds, her lips quirking up along with her eyebrows, "But then again, you are a guy, so it's to be expected."

This comment brings about a few memories of my aunt slipping in similar jabs at my gender, but I brush it off. "Brigid, I don't know where you heard that from, but she doesn't…" I trail off, feeling a pair of familiar eyes on me.

I look up slightly, and I see Max studying me. Soon, our eyes lock, and a smirk plays on my lips. _Hi,_ I try to say with my eyes, but she looks down before the message could reach her. "Fang, she _does,_" Brigid stressed. "A lot of girls do. I mean, look at you!"

Her face turns red again, and I look down at her, my eyebrow furrowing. Maya doesn't like me. She can't. She's my friend, practically one of the guys like Ratchet or Gaz. She couldn't think of me as…boyfriend material.

_Could_ she?

I think about her innocent texts, asking who I liked, or the times she asked to hang out during break.

Ratchet's voice echoes creepily in my head, saying to give Maya a chance.

Instinctively, I look over at Max, and see her watching me again. This time, she doesn't look away. We stare at each other like that for a while, and those stupid questions pops up in the back of my mind again.

_Does she like me? _

_Should I ask her out?_

_Does _Maya_ like me?_

_Should I listen to Ratchet?_

Without breaking eye-contact with Max, I reply to Brigid apologetically, "I'm sorry, Brigid, but what Maya said is right. I like another girl a lot, and I don't think it'd be right to date anyone else right now."

I turn to her with an apologetic half-grin, and she shrugs, smiling. "Well, alright. Whoever she is, she's a lucky girl. I just thought you should know, y'know?" she laughs, and I nod, feeling Max's eyes leave the back of my head. "Well, bye, Fang!"

She jogs ahead, and I wave at her back. "Bye, Brigid!"

I look up at the sky and see the clouds are starting to dissipate.

_At least something's clearing up._

* * *

***SHIELDS FACE WITH IGGY.***

**Iggy: NOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE WILL BE ATTACKED BY READERS! D:**

**Me: IT WAS FLUFFY'S IDEA TO MAKE FANG START DOUBTING HIS FEELINGS! SHE TOTALLY PULLED THE 'IT'S MY STORY' CARD. BUT DON'T WORRY. I WORKED OUT A DEAL. YOU WILL HAVE FAX. REAL FAX. NOT DREAM FAX. WHOOP. **

**Max: *Hits Fang.* YOU DARE DOUBT ME?**

**Fang: YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME! D:**

**Maya: He's got a point.**

**Max: *GRUMPY CAT FACE.***

**~Anna Ride**


End file.
